


The Good Doctor

by WhateverWarrior



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Evil, Ask me questions!!!, Earth 6, Earth-6 (The Flash TV 2014), F/M, Gen, Give me ideas? Make it a series?, Hot Pursuit, I tried my best, Mayor Lisa Snart, Meta Iris West, Metahuman Iris West, Origin Story, Villain Barry Allen, Villain Iris West, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverWarrior/pseuds/WhateverWarrior
Summary: Sometimes you can't help someone. Sometimes trauma leads down a bad path. Sometimes watching your parents lie, leave and die gives you a new lease on life.For a Barry Allen who was hurt and never healed.For an Iris West who was betrayed and never brittle.For a City who's faults hurt more than you'd think.





	The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A full(ish) outline of my ‘Evil WestAllen’ AU or Earth 6. It's in response to lostinthespeedforce post that we needed an evil AU. Sooo, tried my best!

   On Earth 6, 11-year-old Bartholomew Henry Allen awakens to a ruckus downstairs only to go and see his mother encompassed in a whirlwind of electricity and color. He calls out as his parents scream for him to leave. And there he sees, the Yellow Man thrust his hand into his mother’s chest before finding himself down the block from home.

As he makes it back he hears police sirens and screeching tires. He watches his father, stunned and resigned, get put in the back of a police car. He goes inside and sees Mr. West, a family friend, standing over something covered in a blanket.

 _Something-_   His mom.

He knows. He  _knows_  she’s under the blanket.

   And Mr. West turns, sees him, and rushes to move him out of the house. Away from the crime scene. Away from  _his mother._  And wasn’t that what his mother told him last? To leave?

   Months later he is living with the Wests, with Joe and Iris, but his father is in jail. His father who did nothing. Who was innocent. But he pleaded guilty. Barry  _saw_  him plead guilty.  _Saw_  him in a prison jumpsuit, in that courtroom.  _Saw_  him look anywhere but at Barry.

   And he had tried to help. Barry told them everything. The lightning, the wind, his mother and the Man in Yellow. But no one believed him. No one truely let him finish. They only doubted him. Telling him what he did and did not know.

   He couldn’t have seen the crime, all the police officers saw him run from down the street. He wasn’t in the house, he must have ran away when he heard his father attack his mother. There was no way a Man in Yellow stabbed his mother with his hand. It was ridiculous! Except it wasn’t.

   And he tried to see his father. Ask him why he lied. Why he wanted to be in jail. Why he would rather be in prison than with his son. But each time he would be stopped. Each time Joe West would force him back. He’d sit him down and tell him he couldn’t see his father. Because he was dangerous. Because he was a criminal. Because he didn’t deserve it.

 And Joe, much like every officer and detective, didn’t believe him. He believed his father was a monster and kept Barry from visiting.

  Each time he did get closer. Until, finally, he got to his father. Finally, his father laid eyes on Barry. In the months since the crime Barry was looking at his father in the eyes. Yet, his father sat down, picked up the phone and told him to leave.

   He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t have come, he should just forget about him, his father. And then he got up, and left. He left Barry there, sitting in the plastic chair on the other side of a plastic window in a cold concrete room inside a prison.

-

    At 6 years old Iris Ann West loses her mother. Her mother had been sick for weeks, on and off for years. And one day she wakes up to see her mother gone. Maybe she went out, her father doesn’t seem too bothered. But later that week her father sits her down and tells her her mother died. And she cries.

    But life keeps going and nothing happens. They move some her mother’s things but there’s no funeral. Dead people have a funeral, right? And she asks her teachers, and they say, sometimes people have Wakes or Memorials.

Her father does neither.

So, at 6, her mother is just gone. And she loves her father. He was a cop, a detective, a hero who fought bad guys. So he couldn’t be wrong.

   And then her best friend loses everything. And now he lives with them. And then she wonders, a man who she knew, a man who was nothing but good to her was now a murderer. Not just a murderer, but someone who killed his wife. His love. Something, Iris thought, was nothing but evil. And her father agreed. He told her he did it. He put him in jail himself!

But, Barry didn’t. Barry told her what he saw, what really happened and, truly? Really truly? Iris believed Barry.

   At 15, she hears her father talking to Barry’s therapist. He was worried, too many fights, too many bloody noses, and broken wrists. She knows she shouldn’t listen. But its Barry. Barry tells her everything, more than the therapist especially. So she listens, because what if her father tries to send Barry away again? Another “Summer Camp” full of doctors and bodyguards. Another few months of being alone.

  She asks, what about a mother figure? Well, he has Iris, but what about a good female role model? Iris almost gets caught when she snorts at that. Barry had a mother, and he’d never take some replacement. But that's not important. What is, is that her father admits its been hard since her mother left.

 _Left_.

  And Iris knew her father, he said it like that for a reason. So one night, when her dad was asleep, she searches the Internet. And that's when she saw it. Her  _mother_. Her mother after 9 years.

Francine West. 39. Mother. Of a  _Son_.

 **Alive**.

   Iris yells, and raves and sobs and screams but in the end, he lied. Her father lied to her. A good man who believed in justice and honor lied to her about her mother. But worse, he looks her in the eye, and tells her to not reach out. She left, and she didn’t deserve Iris’ love.

He was right. She didn’t. Neither did  _ **he**_.

-

    At 16, Iris decides to reach out to her brother, not because she cares, but because her mother doesn’t  _deserve_  to have a family after leaving Iris’. Later they move back to Central, and Wally slowly joins Iris and Barry’s little bond.

  During Prom, Iris goes with a girl covered in piercings and Barry takes an older boy with a record. Francine looks uncomfortable as all hell, and Joe looks one second from getting into a fistfight. Neither of them get home before 1 in the morning, and they do it in a police car.

  As college approaches Barry decides to go to Med School, he’ll take after his father if it kills him. Iris decides to go for law. They leave together, far from Central and there they meet other students from the area. One is Political Science major Lisa Snart, Iris’ PA for her floor. Soon, as things tend to be, they grow close. Lisa tells them about her brother, Leonard, who died young, protecting Lisa from their crooked cop of a father. Of what she saw, of dirty cops and criminals working together. The law wasn’t on their side. Not Barry’s, not Lisa’s and definitely not Leonard’s.

-

  They all go back to Central, Barry becoming a surgeon and Iris a lawyer. On that day, December 11, the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explodes, sending chaos through the city. At that time Iris is driving with her father, in a rare moment of happiness. Then the storm starts, and a wave of chaos begins. A car in front of them swerves and in an instance, multiple cars are crashing and flying. Iris and Joe included. As their car stops, Iris realizes she’s stuck. Pinned by the car and varying metal parts inbedded into her body she sees her father take his last breath. She stays there for hours, barely conscious, and stews. Her father, who moments ago was actually having a nice time with her, is dead. Her father who she loved and hated in equal measure. Who, maybe, just  _maybe_  was finally reconnecting with her. Who she might have finally forgiven.

 Barry is in the hospital when it happens. Moving between emergencies, he stops for a breathe. And the power goes off. The silence lasts a moment before everyone is scrambling to check on patients. Everyone, but Barry. Because he  _knows_  something bad has happened.

  Later Iris is brought in for surgery and, days later, has yet to wake up. As Barry watches he feels a knot of bitterness and resentment tighten in his chest. They, the hospital staff, tell him to  _leave_. He can’t help. And he watches Wally and Francine cry over his Iris. Francine doesn’t deserve to cry. If nothing else  **she**  should be the one in the bed. Iris is worth 100 of Francine.

  Iris is out for 7 months. In that time Barry turns back to their, Iris and his, old criminal contacts. They are small, and few but are in no way insignificant. He builds it and reaches out. He sees the growing number of freaks and weirdos who can do things they shouldn’t. With that, he makes enemies and allies alike.

   One of those is Talia Al Ghul, the runaway daughter of the Demon’s Head. He watches her take down mobs of people. He has her come back with information she shouldn’t have. He sees her take down small, powerful criminal organizations. So he makes a deal, he will protect her and she will teach him. She gets shelter, protection, money, connections and he gets to learn how to snap a man’s head between his thighs. She gets a shadow to hide in and he gets a well of toxicology knowledge.

   When Iris wakes up, it's to a growing criminal organization. It's during a meeting for this that she first shows her power. A bullet flies toward her Barry and as she jumps in front of it her skin turns silver. Flawless and smooth Iris West becomes The Woman of Steel. As the group lies dead at her and Barry’s feet they realize.  ** _The game had changed._**

  Over a year later, the Central City Underworld finally descends into chaos. Whispers of a sadistic doctor, his right-hand robot and pet assassin lurking in the shadows spread. It’s like a plague, causing fear and paranoia everywhere you look. Crime Lords getting trigger happy and cops twitching at every noise.

  Barry Allen is the leading surgeon in Central and Iris West is a prominent member in many court proceedings. Lisa Snart is campaigning for Mayor and Talia Al Ghul is as good as dead to the rest of the world. And it's at this time that the Man in Yellow starts showing up.

   Slowly it becomes obvious this is the same man. He always  _happens_  to arrive in Barry’s radius.  _Taunting_  him. And they bite. Every villain and criminal in their way gets struck down. Every lead and every possibility is followed. As this happens Barry is asked by Harrison Wells to join his business. Deciding the labs can be used to find the Man in Yellow, he agrees.

  Soon Central City gets a hero. Hot Pursuit, a man who can run at lightning speed, who drives a motorcycle going just as fast. The man seems to have a grudge with Central City’s biggest criminal trio, the Good Doctor, Titanium and Shadow Hunter. Never succeeding, he still breathes down their neck.

  Despite their bitter resentment, the CCPD is too easy to manipulate. Captain Edward Thawne is a rough man with an agenda against the rising metahuman problem. He hates Hot Pursuit just as much as he does any criminal. This leads to the identity of the Man in Yellow.

   Its Iris who finds out. From his fights with Hot Pursuit and Barry’s memories, Iris finds the pattern. And as she searches S.T.A.R. labs she finds him. Harrison Wells, standing in all his yellow glory, working on a machine Iris knows doesn’t belong. He catches her, and while he can’t kill her, her powers beat his, he  _does_  imprison her. He laments he would rather just kill her, everything has already gone wrong.

   When Talia finds Iris they learn the truth. Eobard Thawne killed Nora Allen, got stuck in time, and killed Harrison Wells. He blew up the accelerator early, on purpose but everything was wrong. Barry was  **wrong**. Wrong job, wrong powers, wrong life. And now, now Eobard could never leave, and Barry couldn’t fight back. He would just run.   _Leave_.

   Barry wouldn’t run. He was tired of running. Wouldn’t leave. He poisoned the man, and Iris mutilated his arm and he  _still got away._ They would never get a chance like that again.  

   So Iris decided to get rid of him. She hunted down Thawne’s ancestor, Captain Edward Thawne. A good man, but if it would kill Eobard then Titanium would make it quick.

It's during this that Titanium found out Hot Pursuit’s identity.

_**Wally.** _

   “Harrison Wells” left them everything. S.T.A.R. labs, millions of dollars and a confession. Henry Allen was let out of Iron Heights. And Hot Pursuit now has partners. Bomba, a woman who could blow up anything she touched. Solarflare, a woman made of fire who could change anything into something completely different. And two very condescending hawk people.

   As Lisa becomes Mayor of Central City, politicians from around come and go. One such person is Jennifer ‘Stormy’ Knight, stone-faced daughter of Senator Henry Knight and former Wild Child. After an accident and an attack, Stormy took on the moniker ‘Phantom Lady’ and fights crime in the battle against dirty politicians. An ally of Titanium and future member of Iris’ ‘Furies’.

  Barry proposes to Iris in a beautiful club they recently claimed and murdered the former gang of, with a private show, just them, and they made love on the stage.

They have a small beautiful wedding and honeymoon in France. Of course, the wedding was interrupted but nothing Titanium and her Good Doctor couldn’t end.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry becomes a bendy assassin who uses needles, poison, scalpel, and knowledge of the body to fight. He doesn’t like to back down and is petty when he feels like he’s been insulted.
> 
> Iris is a metal tank. She’s sharp, observational, a great detective and an amazing at deception. Silver tongue, y’know? She’s ruthless and protective. She doesn’t trust people easily and usually, she only believes Barry. Also, the only person who can tell Barry what to do, not only that he also always listens (100%).
> 
> Decided to add Talia cause no one ever lets her make her own decisions not based on her father or lover. Also added Lisa cause I mean?? Lisa. Also, I’ve recently fallen in love with Phantom Lady sooooo…. bias
> 
> Heroes include Wally West as Hot Pursuit, Bette Sans Souci as Bomba, Lily Stien and Valentina Vostok as Solarflare and Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders as Hawkman and Hawkwoman.


End file.
